Subtle
by JonesIantoJones
Summary: Jack loved the subtle moments in his relationship with Ianto. Now an a short story, then a selection of random one-shots... with a little help from my readers!
1. Subtle

**AN: Bit of a random one-shot here – just an excuse for a few fun Jack/Ianto moments really.**

**Dedication: JBMinuet – sorry its taking me so long to beta-read your story, I have become somewhat distracted, but I am on the case I promise!**

Jack leant back in his chair, his legs stretched out in front of him, his arms high above his head as he unwound the tension that had formed in his back after spending three hours doing paperwork, hunched over his desk. He kicked his feet onto his desk, crossing them at the ankles as he folded his arms across his chest and listened. There was nothing. No tapping coming from Toshiko's computer keyboard, no arguing coming from Gwen and Owen, and no clink of mugs coming from the kitchen and Ianto. It was Sunday afternoon and the Hub was deserted, the team enjoying their one-day off a week, except for end of World situations of course. Sunday's also meant a day without Ianto. The young Welshman would always stay over on a Saturday night, knowing that there was no chance any of the team would catch him wandering around in a state of undress, but he would leave after breakfast in the morning and not return until 6am on Monday. Jack and Ianto both agreed that this twenty-four hour separation was necessary, and Ianto reminded Jack that it was a good time for him to catch up on the paperwork he'd been avoiding all week by chasing the young archivist around. But Jack's Sunday's always ended up following the same cycle, no matter how hard he tried to fight it. Following Ianto's departure, usually a little after 10am, Jack would retire to his office and pull out his paperwork and spend the next few hours reading, editing, signing and sorting through the small mountain that would gather in his inbox throughout the course of the week. After three or four hours though, Jack would get bored, his mind would wander, and he'd invariably think of better things he could be doing with his afternoon. And it usually involved breaking the enforced downtime between him and Ianto. As Jack's mind wandered it wasn't memories of steamy meetings with Ianto that filled his thoughts. During quiet moments of reflection, Jack would think back to the more subtle moments of their "relationship", and when one of them was Jack Harkness, subtle moments were rare, and treasured.

TW

Jack was sat at the head of the table in the conference room; Gwen and Toshiko sat on his left, Owen and Ianto on his right. The images projected on the wall above his head showed the results of Owen's latest post-mortem on a creature that had fallen rather dramatically through the rift earlier that day, and had proceeded to collapse and die, apparently intolerant to oxygen. An argument was ensuing, as always, between Owen and the girls, their voices raised as each tried to shout the other one down. What they were arguing about, Jack had no idea. His full attention was taken up by Ianto, who was sat silently beside Owen, smirking at the childish behaviour on display. Ianto looked across at Jack, feeling the immortal man's gaze on him, and met his eyes. The Welshman's eyebrows raised and then fell in a move so fast Jack almost missed it, but as a small smile played on Ianto's lips again Jack couldn't help but smirk himself. Jack winked at Ianto, watching as the small smile expanded to a grin. The sooner this 'discussion' was over, the better.

TW

"Huge rift spike just north of Bute Park… the predictor didn't pick it up… we better run." Tosh called as the sirens sounded in the previously quiet Hub. Owen came running out of the autopsy bay, pushing his gun into the waistband of his jeans and pulling his jacket on. Gwen was already halfway out the door, Tosh in close pursuit, as Jack jogged down the steps from his office with Ianto following carrying the immortal man's coat, holding it up and helping him put it on. "Be careful." Ianto said softly, brushing his hand down Jack's arm and giving his hand the briefest and gentlest of squeezes as he ran for the door. Jack stopped just before he went through the cog door, turned to face Ianto and spoke. "I promise." He said with an uncharacteristically low-key smile before hurrying after the rest of the team.

TW

The team was gathered around Toshiko's computer. She was sat in her chair tapping away at the keyboard with Owen, Jack and Gwen circled around her eyes fixed on the screen. "Coffee?" Ianto called as he wandered out kitchen with a tray. "Brilliant thanks." Gwen called back as the Welshman arrived at the desk. He placed Toshiko's mug down on her desk, just about managing to seek out her coaster amongst all the paperwork. Next he handed a mug to Gwen, reminding her it was hot and to be careful as she gripped it with both hands and winced a little at the temperature. Passing Jack he handed the next mug to Owen who took it with a rare acknowledgement of thanks. Ianto picked up Jack's mug before placing the empty tray on Gwen's desk. He stood directly behind Jack and handed the mug over the immortal man's shoulder. "Thank you Ianto." Jack said not taking his eyes off the screen. Moments later his eyes widened and he struggled to suppress a snigger as the Welshman wandered off again nonchalantly never looking back at the team, making Jack almost think he'd imagined the gentle pinch Ianto subjected his bottom too before he'd gone.

TW

Jack looked at the clock on his wall. He couldn't believe that it was only half past one, he was sure he'd managed to entertain himself for much longer than that. Standing up he walked over to his coat stand and pulled his great coat from the peg, slipping his arms inside and hoisting it up onto his shoulders. Wandering out of his office he walked down the steps and made his way over to the invisible lift. As the lift rose gracefully upwards Jack smiled as he imagined the exasperated look that would be on Ianto's face when he opened his apartment door in a few minutes to find him standing there. He wouldn't be surprised admittedly, but he would be providing the younger man with endless material to mock him with for the future. Jack hurried across the Plass; the traditional Welsh rain battering down heavily on him, meaning that when he arrived at Ianto's building he was drenched. Jack hurried inside and walked over to the more traditional lift in the far corner of the lobby and stepping inside pushed the button for the top floor. Within moments the lift had arrived at the top of the building and Jack stepped out, wandering down the hall and pausing outside Ianto's apartment door. Taking a deep breath he knocked lightly, smiling as he heard the approaching Welshman walking towards his front door, pulling it open.

"You're dripping water all over the hall." Ianto said simply, his face the expected combination of exasperation and acceptance.

"It's throwing it down outside." Jack said unnecessarily. "Can I come in?" He asked.

Ianto nodded as he stepped aside, opening the door wider as Jack wandered in.

"Don't trail water into my house Jack!" Ianto admonished. "Go hang your coat up in the bathroom – I'll find you something to change in to and you can put your clothes in the dryer."

"Sorry." Jack called as he drifted down the hall.

Ianto shook his head but a small smirk formed on his lips. It was getting increasingly easy to get Jack over on a Sunday, and still leave the immortal man thinking it was his own weakness that got him there, and not careful planning and implementation on his part. All it took was a few well thought out incidents, and a hint of Ianto's infamous subtlety.


	2. Cunning

**AN: Yes, I know, "Subtle" was meant to be a one-shot, but you guys left me some brilliant reviews so I decided to continue it. Now, if you want any more chapters you need to do something for me – I want you to give me single words that describe either Jack or Ianto. Chapter One was "Subtle", Chapter Two is "Cunning"… you get the idea. PM me words, and I will write suitable chapters, otherwise this will end here. And reviews are, as always, highly appreciated.**

**Dedication: Gareth David Lloyd – for following in John's footsteps and doing a signing event that I can actually attend. I am beyond excited! Anyone else going to Forbidden Planet?**

Twenty minutes later Jack was sat on Ianto's sofa wearing a pair of jogging bottoms and a tshirt, a cup of steaming coffee in his hands, shivering slightly. His coat was hanging over the bath dripping endlessly and his clothes were spinning in Ianto's tumble dryer. His boots were sat in the bath; his socks hung on the radiator, leaving his feet bare. Jack had towel dried his hair but it was still damp and look a little less styled than usual, instead it was brushed back from his face where he had swept his hand through it.

"So... to what do I owe the pleasure sir?" Ianto asked, smirking playfully from behind his own coffee mug.

Jack couldn't help but smile back. "Oh you know, I fancied a bit of a stroll. Lovely day that it is." He said as the rain continued to beat down on the windows, getting heavier by the minute, as the sky grew blacker.

Ianto sniggered. "You are such a bad liar."

Jack grinned. "Fine. I'm a sentimental old fool okay? I missed you." He said softly.

Ianto smiled. "Me too." He said simply.

Jack smiled at Ianto. "I'm not interrupting anything?"

Ianto shook his head. "Just putting my feet up." He said, not wanting to admit just yet that his plans for the day consisted of loitering around in his flat waiting for Jack's resolve to break and the immortal man to come over.

"Been a busy week." Jack mused.

"A lot of late nights." Ianto pointed out.

Jack grinned as he thought back to the week's nocturnal activities.

TW

Jack smiled as Ianto walked into his office at the end of the day, which when you worked for Torchwood was often a little after eleven o'clock at night. "Anything I can do for you before I leave for the night?" Ianto asked with a smile that knocked the breath out of Jack. "Stay." He said simply. Ianto nodded. "Certainly… sir." He said, his voice purring as he rolled the word "sir" over his tongue. Jack grinned. Ianto's Welsh accent was made for words like that, he thought as he rose from his chair and crossed the room, his lips impacting with Ianto's moments later.

TW

Ianto's body trembled as he found himself being pressed harder up against the cold glass of the Hot House as Jack made light work of removing his suit, tossing it with abandon across the room. Ianto made a mental note to reprehend him for it later at a more suitable moment. The immortal man sunk his mouth onto Ianto's neck, sucking and nipping the skin as he worked his way from the young Welshman's ear down to his collarbone. Ianto closed his eyes, his head tilted back against the glass as he felt his lover's lips sink lower. He brought his hands down into Jack's hair, carding his fingers through it gently before gripping it suddenly when the lips that had been nuzzling at his stomach went further south. Ianto moaned, and suddenly all plans to admonish Jack were forgotten.

TW

Jack was led in his bed, arms wrapped protectively around Ianto as he slept, a gentle snoring noise the only sound in the compact room. Jack brought his free arm up to Ianto's face and gently stroked the younger man's cheek with his fingertips. He brushed his fingers through the short and already ruffled hair on the Welshman's head, smiling as Ianto moved slightly, as though aware of the touch even in sleep. "Mmm… Jack?" Ianto murmured, his eyes tightly closed and his voice low and sleepy. "I'm right here Ianto… I'm right here." Jack whispered, planting a soft kiss on Ianto's forehead as the Welshman turned in his hold and buried his head in Jack's chest. "Night Cariad." Ianto mumbled into Jack's chest as sleep took him once again and the gentle snoring returned. "Goodnight sweetheart." Jack whispered before allowing himself to drift off as well.

TW

"You knew I'd come didn't you?" Jack asked.

Ianto nodded. "All part of my plan sir." He admitted with a sly smile.

"Plan?" Jack echoed.

"Yep." Ianto smirked.

Jack's face broke into a grin as he rolled his eyes. "You cunning sod." He muttered.

Ianto laughed. "Come on Jack… you turning up on a Sunday just hours after I leave… its become a ritual in itself… I just… help things along… and then you show up feeling guilty… priceless. Turning up like a drowned rat is a new one I'll admit… but you always did suit the wet tshirt look." He said.

Jack smiled, as he looked down at the top he was wearing which was becoming increasingly moist and clung to his body in several places. "Perv." He said softly as he finished the last of his coffee. "So… what do you have planned for the rest of the day then?" Jack asked leaning forward to place his mug on the coffee table, making sure to use a coaster.

Ianto shrugged. "My job was to get you here… I'm sure you can come up with some way to keep us entertained." He said raising one eyebrow and smiling.

Jack nodded. "Oh I'm sure I can come up with something." He flirted.


	3. Protective

**AN: "Protective" as suggested by ThunderInCrimson. Keep them coming guys! I will try and make each chapter/word follow on with the story, but there may be a few one-shots thrown in too. Hopefully the format will stay the same. Thank you for the wonderful reviews – I am so pleased you are all enjoying this.**

Jack couldn't shake the smile from his face as he looked down at Ianto. The younger man was led beside him, curled slightly with his back pressed against Jack's chest, eyes closed and a soft smile played on his lips, his steady breathing the only sound in the room. Jack had one arm resting across Ianto's waist and settled lightly on his stomach, occasionally stroking the hair that was to be found there. His other arm was bent on the pillow, his head resting on the upturned hand, allowing him a full and proper view of his young lover. The curtains on the far side of the room were still open, neither man bothering to close them when they'd stumbled into the bedroom hours before, too caught up in the heat of the moment to focus on anything but getting into the bed sooner rather than later. The moon was high in the Cardiff sky and the white blue glow filtered into Ianto's bedroom and danced across his face, making him look so much younger than his already limited years. Jack's expression changed to one of concern, the need to care for and protect the man that was led in his arms; the man who he hoped would be led there for many years to come. But with Torchwood, time wasn't something you could ever rely on, and Jack was all too aware that the phrase "Life's too short" could easily have been the institutes motto. Life with Torchwood was all too dangerous, and the near-death situations seemed to have come thick and fast to his team and to his lover in recent months.

TW

The world seemed to move in slow motion as soon as Ianto began to sink to the ground, clutching his side, too shocked to call out in pain, too scared to do anything but fall. Jack was at his side within seconds, cradling the young man's head on his lap, pushing down hard on the wound despite Ianto's protests of pain, tapping his comms and getting Owen moving as fast as he could. "Sir…" Ianto moaned weakly. "You're okay." Jack reassured softly. "Jack…" Ianto said wincing as the pain increased. "Don't speak Ianto… you're going to be alright." Jack hoped his voice sounded soothing, and not as scared as he felt. "So cold…" Ianto's voice was becoming weaker. "You're okay… you're going to okay… do you hear me Ianto… you're going to be fine… Owen's coming okay… you're okay." Jack said stroking one hand through the Archivist's hair as he glanced frantically up and down the alleyway looking and listening for any signs of an approaching SUV and the medic. "I'm sorry…" Ianto whispered before he slipped into unconsciousness. Jack's gaze fell back to Ianto's face. "Ianto?" He said softly, his hand shakily resting on his neck seeking a pulse – it was still there. The sound of footsteps running towards him was followed by Owen's arrival, the medic crashing into the side of him as he settled to his knees and pulled a syringe out of his medical bag. "This should ease the pain till we get him back to the Hub." He said, sticking the needle into Ianto's arm. Jack released the pressure on Ianto's wound as Owen replaced his hand with a swab of white material. "It's just a bullet wound Jack – he's going to be fine." Owen said. "He's cold and unconscious." Jack pointed out. "He's led on the floor of an alleyway in December… and he's just been shot so he's probably in shock – trust me. He'll be fine." Owen reasoned. Jack nodded before rising to his feet and picking Ianto up, one arm sliding under his knees the other halfway up his back, moving to carry him towards the waiting SUV. Settling him down on the back seat Jack secured him in to place with the seat belt, careful to avoid the wound. Ianto's eyes flickered open. "Jack?" He said softly. "I've got you… you're fine." Jack said, squeezing his hand lightly. "Stay with me." Ianto whispered. Owen smiled to himself as he slipped into the driver's seat and Jack climbed into the back with Ianto, wrapping one arm around his shoulders. "I'm right here Ianto… I'm right here." He said, planting a gentle kiss on his forehead as Owen set off back to the Hub.

TW

Jack burst into the room, gun raised and ready to shoot anything or anyone that got in his way. The tracking device that each Torchwood operative had embedded under their skin told him that Ianto was in this cold and dark room. It had been four days since the youngest member of his team had been kidnapped before Jack's eyes off the street in the centre of Cardiff. A van had appeared as if from nowhere, stopped at the side of the road and Jack had only been able to look on in horror as three men got out and proceeded to bundle Ianto into the back. The kidnappers had tapped into the Torchwood comms system and a voice had sounded in Jack's ear, telling him in no uncertain terms that if he'd moved from the spot he was on, Ianto wouldn't live long enough to make it to the van. Jack spotted the red dot from a sharpshooter's radar dance across Ianto's face and knew it wasn't an empty threat. A few days of tracking and investigation had led Jack to an abandoned building a few miles east of Cardiff. Gwen, Owen and Toshiko had joined him on the rescue mission and the four of them had already killed a number of the gang that was guarding the young Welshman. "No other life-forms present Jack… just Ianto." Tosh said, checking her PDA. "I'll get him… keep an eye out." Jack said as he jogged off in the direction of the only room in the building that they were yet to search. Kicking the door open he rushed inside, his eyes taking a few moments to adjust to the darkness, before he spotted Ianto slumped on the floor against a wall, his already pale face stained black and blue with bruises, dried blood spattered across his cheek. Jack dashed to his side and took hold of his hand, delicately laying his hand on one blood stained cheek. "Ianto?" He whispered. "You found me." Ianto croaked weakly as his eyes opened slowly. Jack grinned and planted a kiss on the Welshman's forehead. "Are you okay?" He asked. Ianto nodded slowly. "I am now."

TW

Jack kissed Ianto's bare shoulder and pulled the Welshman even closer to him as he led down, settling his head on the pillow, his face nestled in Ianto's hair. He had nearly lost his lover twice in the last few months – sure there were dangers in their work every day, but on these two occasions Jack had, for the briefest of moments, truly thought he had lost Ianto for good. After getting him safely back to the Hub following his kidnapping Jack had pledged to both himself and to Ianto that he would never let anything like that happen to him again, not for as long as Jack was there to protect him. "I'm okay Jack… I'm safe." Ianto murmured sleepily, pulling Jack out of his thoughts. The immortal man smiled. "And you always will be." He said softly.


	4. Melodramatic

AN: "Melodramatic" as suggested by RosiePosy. Thanks for all the prompts I'm getting, but do keep them coming… next chapter will appear when inspiration next hits. Oh and please review x

When Ianto staggered sleepily into the kitchen the next morning a little after 5am in search of Jack he stopped dead in the doorway and gasped. For a man who had slipped out of his bed just half an hour earlier, Jack had done his best impression of a whirlwind and wreaked chaos in Ianto's normally immaculate kitchen. Cupboard doors and drawers were open randomly, the fridge door was also ajar. The bench top was scattered with jars of jam and a tub of butter, knives and forks strewn randomly around, it appeared as though every mug Ianto owned was also dotted sporadically about. There was a strange smell in the air, which the Welshman could only attribute to the pile of burnt toast that was piled on a plate, but may also have been emanating from his precious coffee machine, though he dared not look. In the centre of the room stood Jack, looking slightly bashful, like a small boy who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I was making you breakfast?" He offered by way of explanation. Ianto's head bobbed up and down slowly in a nod as his eyes rescanned the room. "What am I having?" He asked. "It was meant to be coffee and toast… but I burnt most of the bread… and I think I'm going to have to buy you a new coffee machine." Jack said softly, his voice almost inaudible as he ended the sentence, knowing how attached Ianto was to his coffee. "What have you done?" Ianto cried as he risked a glance at the spot usually occupied by a shiny and somewhat expensive coffee machine. The sparkling chrome exterior was speckled with what appeared to be dried on milk and a brown sludge that was probably formally coffee. Steam seemed to be rising from every available vent and watering was pouring from a place where Ianto didn't recall there being a hole. "What have you done?" He repeated, this time his voice was angry and made Jack flinch slightly. Ianto stalked over to the machine, flicking it off using the switch at the plug, instantly causing the cloud of steam to dissipate and the water to stop pouring. "What have you done?" Ianto muttered a third time as he stared forlornly at his irreparable machine. "I was just trying…" Jack began but was cut off by Ianto. "Get out Jack… just… just get out." He said simply. "Ianto." Jack said softly. "Just go." Ianto said not bothering to look around. Jack sighed as he tossed the tea towel he'd been holding onto the bench and heading for the door. "For what its worth, I'm sorry." He said, pausing in the doorway for a moment before leaving. Jack went back to Ianto's bedroom, pulling his clothes on quickly before walking sombrely out of the apartment. He'd had the best of intentions when he'd woken up just an hour earlier and snuck out of bed – he wanted to make breakfast in bed for his young lover – but things had gone a little wrong. Things often did for Jack whenever he tried to do something romantic for Ianto, and he usually ended up in some sort of trouble, but Ianto was never this upset before, and he'd had plenty of other opportunities.

TW

"Careful." Jack said softly as he led a blindfolded Ianto down one of the numerous corridors that were scattered beneath the Hub's main room. "Where are we going Jack?" Ianto asked, slightly worried that they'd end up lost in the depths of the Hub. "Nearly there." Jack said as he continued to guide the Welshman. Ianto smiled a little. Since coming back from his trip with the Doctor, Jack had become infinitely more attentive, and he had no doubts that this was another of Jack's attempts at romance. Ianto sniffed. "Jack – what can I smell?" He asked confused. "Oh shit." Jack said as his hands fell from Ianto's body and the younger man heard him run down the corridor. Ianto pulled the blindfold from his eyes, and as he readjusted to the artificial light of the lower levels, he saw a plume of smoke billowing from a distant room. Breaking into a run himself, he sped in the direction of the smoke and collided with a coughing Jack as he stumbled out of the room. "Are you okay?" Ianto asked. Jack nodded as he coughed. "Never leave candles unattended." He said as he choked. Ianto shook his head as he smirked. "I'll go get the extinguisher." He said as he dashed off, leaving a somewhat embarrassed Jack in his wake.

TW

Jack opened his eyes and realised the bed beside him was empty. Stretching across the full width of the bed to loosen his tightened muscles he lifted his head up, listening intently for any signs of where Ianto may have gone. He smiled as he heard the familiar pattering sound of water hitting the tiled floor of his bathroom, and swung his legs down off the bed. Padding slowly and quietly he crossed the confines of his bedroom and ducked through the stone archway that led to his private bathroom, clouds of hot steam flowing out from the shower room. Jack crept slowly into the room, spotting the familiar form of Ianto standing naked beneath the cascading water, his face tilted up into the spray, his eyes closed. The immortal man smiled as he walked forward silently and slipped his arms around the Welshman's waist. Ianto jumped in shock and the sudden and unexpected contact and proceeded to slip on the wet floor. Landing in a heap on the ground he called out in pain as the sound of his ankle snapping filled the room. "Jack!" He growled angrily.

TW

Jack was sat in his office an hour later when he heard the cog door open. At this time on a Monday morning there was only one person that it could be. A few moments later he heard the clattering sound of shoe on metal as Ianto climbed the staircase that led to Jack's office, knocking lightly on the door before stepping inside. "Hey." Jack said softly. "I'm sorry for kicking you out." Ianto said simply. Jack shook his head. "No need to apologise. I shouldn't have tried to make you coffee." He said. Ianto smirked. "I shouldn't have been so melodramatic… you were just trying to do something nice… and I did appreciate the thought… just in future – leave the coffee to me yeah?" He said. Jack smiled. "Noted." He said. "One day Ianto, I won't screw up my attempts at romance – promise." He added with a smile. Ianto grinned. "Don't worry Jack – I enjoy most of your attempts." He said. Jack just laughed.


	5. Welsh

**AN: "Welsh" as requested by ThunderInCrimson. Any Welsh phrases/words I may use in this story were translated for me using Google – if any of them are wrong, I can only apologise. Please keep your words coming – I am hugely impressed with the selection I have already received, but I am always keen to get more. Tomorrow I am off to London to see Gareth (OMG!!) so will no doubt come up with lots of fanfic inspiration then. If anyone else is going, send me a PM.**

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own either of the quotes Ianto uses on Jack, they both belong to Dylan Thomas, but work rather well here too.**

**Dedication: Gareth David Lloyd… do I need a reason? Because he's Welsh, and because he is delicious!**

Jack pulled his coat down from the stand in the corner of his office and slipped it on. Today was St David's Day, and he and Ianto were attending the parade that would make its way through central Cardiff, bringing the city to life with vibrant colours and cheerful music. As he hurried down the steps to the main area of the Hub he called out to Gwen. "Rift Predictions are for a quiet day – but call me if you need me yeah?" He said. Gwen nodded. "Go have fun." She called back before going back to her game of solitaire. Jack boarded the invisible lift and smiled as he thought of the man who would be greeting him when he arrived at the surface. Despite having lived in Cardiff for over a hundred years Jack had never gone to the St David's Day parade before; he'd often been too drunk to notice, or too busy working to find the time. This year though Ianto had insisted that as the city oldest resident Jack was duty bound to attend. Jack had ignored the smirk on Ianto's face and agreed, on the condition that the younger man went with him. The immortal man's smile grew to a grin as the lift reached the surface of the Plass and he spotted Ianto stood in the uncommonly fine Welsh weather waiting for him. The perception filter meant that he was still invisible to Ianto, which gave him all the more opportunity to admire his lover. Jack beamed as he realised that you would struggle to find many people as Welsh as Ianto Jones.

TW

Ianto's rare days off often coincided with international rugby matches being played at the Millennium Stadium. Tickets were largely impossible to come by, and Ianto didn't agree with using his Torchwood pass to gain entry, so was happy to sit in a pub with a few mates, or even settle on his sofa alone and watch via his TV. He had attempted on many occasions to explain the rules of the game to Jack, but after one too many games where he spent the duration explaining every tiny thing and missing all the action, Ianto banned Jack from watching games with him ever again. Today was the occasion of Wales versus England at the Stadium, and as always Ianto had missed out on getting tickets, so was settled on his sofa, TV on and a six pack of beers on the table in front of him. The atmosphere at the Stadium was electric, largely due to the fierce rivalry between the two teams, and Ianto was relieved that he was in the safety of his own home, and as the match began he cracked open the first of his beers. It was ten minutes into the first half when he heard the sound of a key being pushed into his front door lock, and he rolled his eyes as the familiar sound of Jack wandering in echoed down the hall. "Only me." The immortal man called as he walked into the lounge. "Who's winning?" He asked sitting down beside Ianto. "We are." Ianto said, not taking his eyes off the screen. "May I…?" Jack asked pointing to the beer. "Help yourself." Ianto replied with his eyes still fixed on the screen as Wales scored another try. "Yes!" He cheered. Jack smiled. "Was that a try?" He asked. "Yep." Ianto said. "I know you don't like me being here when you're watching the match… but I missed you… and I promise to be silent as a mouse… I just wanted to see you." Jack said simply. Ianto tried his best not to, but couldn't help smiling as he glanced at Jack. The immortal man grinned. "Hey." He said softly. Ianto leant in and kissed Jack gently on the lips, just as a roar went up from the TV, and he turned back to see that Wales had scored once again. "Every time… every time you distract me – they score… have you noticed that?" He said smirking. Jack laughed. "I'll try and keep my distracting to a minimum until half time." Ianto smiled. "If it means we win, distract away." He said kissing Jack again.

TW

Jack was sat in his office when the door opened and Ianto wandered inside carrying a small stack of files and a mug of coffee. He placed the coffee down on Jack's coaster before presenting him with the files. "Great is the hand that holds dominion over man by a scribbled name." Ianto said gently as he placed the stack of files on Jack's desk. "Pardon?" Jack asked, his tone confused, one eyebrow raised. "Your handwriting is atrocious sir, but these need your signature." Ianto explained. Jack laughed. "I preferred your first version." He said as he scrawled his name on the relevant lines of each file. "Dylan Thomas." Ianto pointed out. "Who?" Jack asked, not raising his gaze from the files as he signed each in turn. "You are kidding me?" Ianto asked, his voice suddenly dark. Jack looked up at his archivist as he shook his head. "Should I have heard of him?" He asked. Ianto gathered up the files and stalked back out of the office, leaving a confused Jack at his desk. Rising from his seat he walked over to the door and looked out over the Hub, where Ianto was dashing about with paperwork and coffee for each of the team. "Ianto, you work too hard." Jack commented. "Do you ever stop?" "He who seeks rest finds boredom. He who seeks work finds rest." Ianto replied without a backward glance as he disappeared towards his Archives. "Dylan Thomas?" Jack asked, looking at Gwen. She nodded. "Who?" Jack asked, hoping she wouldn't look at him with the same level of despairing that Ianto had used on his earlier. "Famous Welsh poet." She explained. "And why is Ianto quoting him at me… twice?" Jack asked. Gwen checked her desktop calendar before answering. "It's November 9th – the anniversary of his death, and Ianto is a huge fan… but obviously you know that?" She said with a smirk. "Obviously." Jack retorted, before scurrying back into his office and logging on to the Internet to do some research before Ianto emerged again with further quotes.

TW

Jack stepped off the paving stone and into Ianto's sight. "Bore Da Syr." The Welshman said with a smile. "Morning?" Jack offered. Ianto grinned as he walked over to Jack and pinned a small replica leek to his jacket. "I can't believe in all the years you have been here, you haven't learnt any Welsh." He said as he fastened the pin. Jack smiled. "Dydw i ddim yn siarad Cymraeg." He said as carefully as he could. Ianto sniggered. "Well that is not strictly true now is it sir?" He said. "It's the only phrase I have ever learnt, and it's got me out of several tricky situations." Jack explained as they began to walk across the Plass. "I can imagine." Ianto mused. "When I say things in Welsh its sounds ridiculous, I don't have the right accent. You make everything sound so… sexy." Jack pointed out. Ianto smiled as he linked hands with Jack. "Blynyddoedd o arfer." He explained. "Maybe I need to learn a few key phrases." Jack said with a smile. "Rwy'n dy gari di." Ianto said. "Okay what?" Jack asked. "Rwy'n dy gari di." Ianto stopped walking and spoke softly and slowly. "Rwy'n dy gari di." Jack repeated the phrase, still oblivious to what he had just said, as he stood in front of Ianto. "I love you too Jack." Ianto said, a small blush creeping up his cheeks. Jack smiled. "See – key phrases." He said softly before kissing Ianto. Of all the things that made Ianto Jones Welsh, Jack loved his gorgeous Welsh vowels most of all.

If any of these are wrong, blame Google!

"Bore Da Syr" means "Good Morning Sir."

"Dydw i ddim yn siarad Cymraeg" means "I do not speak Welsh."

"Blynyddoedd o arfer" means "Years of practice."

"Rwy'n dy gari di" means "I love you."


	6. Charming

**AN: "Charming" as requested by Janto-Addict. This was written on the train to and from London to see Gareth at the Forbidden Planet signing. An hour and a half outside in the cold for 30 seconds with Gareth – totally worth it. I am in love! He was totally gorgeous and really really nice – I am still grinning as I type this! If this fanfic turns into a fluff fest – blame Gareth.**

**AN2: If you go to my profile page hopefully my new avatar will be up, and it is a photo of Gareth from the signing – feel free to swoon.**

**Dedication: Gareth David Lloyd – for making beanies look sexy, and for having a beautiful accent x**

"Thank you." Jack said with a grin and a wink as he handed the waitress his menu. She blushed before scurrying off to put the order she had just taken through to the kitchen. Ianto shook his head as he smiled. "You are such a flirt." He said simply. Jack laughed softly. "I am not a flirt… I like to think of myself as… charming." He offered. Ianto raised his eyebrows. "Don't look at me like that Jones – you for one should admit the powers of my charm and my dashing good looks." Jack smirked. "Well you are dashing… I'll give you that. But charming… really… would I call you charming?" Ianto mused as he took a sip from the glass of water in front of him. He and Jack were enjoying an evening out at one of Cardiff's numerous restaurants, and in typical fashion, Jack had a wink and a smile for every member of staff that came their way. "I distinctly recall you calling me a lot of things in our time Ianto… but I think charming needs adding to your repertoire." Jack bantered. "Dashing we can both agree on… I remember using dramatic on more than one occasion… loud is a definite characteristic of yours." Ianto replied with his usual deadpan tone, though a hint of a smile was always present. Jack rolled his eyes and pretended to look hurt. "You call me Cariad an awful lot, which is pretty respectable for someone as obviously annoying as me." He replied. Ianto smiled. "That I do. But charming… I just don't know Jack… I'll have to give it a bit of thought." He said, before the conversation was halted by the arrival of their meals, leaving Ianto time to reflect on whether his Captain was charming, or not.

TW

"Sir I don't really think that's entirely fair now is it?" Jack spoke into the phone as Ianto walked into his office carrying two mugs of his finest coffee. The immortal man had been locked in his weekly call with the Prime Minister for the past hour, and from the sounds of things it was heading towards it usual argument, which would result in Jack slamming the phone down, and Ianto phoning back to apologise. "I think if you check, you will discover that all our paperwork is completed as required, and any claims to the contrary should be seriously reconsidered." Jack's voice was reasonably calm, though Ianto was beginning to fume at the allegation. "I'm afraid that the vehicle was an unavoidable casualty of the situation – it was that, or the nearby group of children. Which would you prefer?" Jack asked, rolling his eyes as he spoke, making Ianto smirk. "I accept that these vehicles are rather expensive to produce, but I hardly think bicycles would be suitable transport when we're fighting aliens, do you?" Ianto stifled a laugh. "I knew you'd see sense sir, and I look forward to next weeks little chat – give my love to the family." Jack said with a smile before hanging up. "Well done sir, you were almost civilised." Ianto said, passing Jack his coffee. "I was perfectly within my rights." Jack explained. "So what did we conclude?" Ianto asked taking a sip from his mug. "Two replacement SUV's will be here by the end of tomorrow." Jack said. "Two?" Ianto echoed. Jack nodded. "When you have my charming manner, you can get pretty much anything you want." He said with a wink. Ianto smiled as he shook his head.

TW

Ianto was hiding in his sister's bathroom. He and Jack had arrived half an hour before for what was the first meeting between Rhiannon and her husband Johnny, and Jack. Once Rhiannon had stopped staring at Jack like he was some sort of Greek god, and Johnny had stopped tutting loudly, they had managed to make it as far as the lounge. Jack had been warned to be on his best behaviour when meeting the only family Ianto had left, and was doing a pretty good job. That was until Johnny had obviously had enough of Rhiannon's drooling, and decided to take it out on Ianto. "So what I don't understand is the fact that, last time I checked, you weren't gay." He said simply. "I'm not gay." Ianto said calmly. "Jack is definitely a bloke." Johnny pointed out. "You should have seen me on Quar 5." Jack reminisced. "Bar in town… never been." Ianto interjected quickly. Jack smiled. Johnny narrowed his eyes briefly before continuing. "Anyway… Jack is a man… you are a man… you're… whatever… so that kinda makes you gay Ianto." He explained. "What does he mean by whatever?" Jack asked looking at Ianto. "He means we're together Jack… he just can't bring himself to say it." Ianto said. "I am not gay." He added, looking back at Johnny. "Well what are you then?" Rhiannon asked. "He's mine… isn't that enough?" Jack asked. Ianto smiled softly. "Look, I love your brother Rhiannon… and he loves me… we're a couple… dating… shagging… at it… whatever label you want to throw at us… but surely all that matters is the fact that we're in love." Jack said reaching out and squeezing Ianto's hand. Rhiannon's face broke into a grin. "And you're happy?" She asked, directing her question to Ianto, who nodded enthusiastically having suddenly lost his ability to speak. "That's all that matters then. Johnny – leave Ianto alone and go make some drinks. Ianto – stop drooling." Ianto rolled his eyes at the irony as Johnny flounced out the room. "Now Jack," Rhiannon started again. "You must get Ianto to bring you around this Christmas – the children would love to meet you." "I'm going to the toilet." Ianto said as he rose to his feet. "Rhiannon I would love to meet them. If they are anything like you, they must be absolute treasures." Jack said with his best grin. "Oh! Such a charmer!" Rhiannon giggled. "I may be a while." Ianto muttered as he hurried out the room, shuddering when he heard Rhiannon's howling laughter fill the house. "God help me." He whispered as he went to seek solace somewhere quiet.

TW

As Ianto continued to enjoy the companionable silence of the meal he gazed across at Jack and smiled. "What?" Jack asked, looking down the front of his clothes, obviously expecting to find he'd dropped something down his shirt. Ianto grinned. "What?" Jack repeated. "You are such a charmer." Ianto said. Jack grinned. "I told you I was." He said smugly. "What made you change your mind?" He asked. "Just remembering." Ianto said. Jack raised his eyebrows as he spoke. "I'm not sure this kinda restaurant is really the place for those kinda memories Ianto." He said with a smirk. Ianto smiled as he shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Charming… but definitely insatiable." He said. "Works for me." Jack said with a wink.


	7. Fragile

AN: "Fragile" as requested by ThunderInCrimson… who provides me with endless lists of words – thank you so much. Please keep the words coming guys. I have a few other one-shots planned, but don't think that means you can stop sending requests.

AN2: Please keep reviewing… but if you do find fault with my work, have the decency to specify what's wrong, and not just leave random spiteful comments. Creating three profiles to do your bullying and make snide comments from is a little sad, especially when none of them contain any of your own work – too scared are you? Rant over, thanks.

To all my civilised reviewers – I thank you from bottom of my heart for all your kind words.

Dedication: You, for reading this.

Ianto crept down the alleyway, alternating between looking up and down its length in the darkness, his back pressed firmly against the damp wall, his gun raised. His breathing was shallow, and the wide-eyed look he was displaying indicated how scared he was beginning to feel. He'd lost radio and comms contact with the rest of the team ten minutes ago, and he couldn't hear anything other than the distant sound of cars on a faraway road. Ianto had been out on a late night donut run when the call had come in about a rogue Weevil stalking around, and with him being closest he'd been sent down to take a look around. "No heroics Ianto – just find it, and keep your distance. We'll be with you in fifteen minutes." Jack said through the comms. Ianto had rolled his eyes at the suggestion that he would ever attempt any heroics. Its not that he lacked the guts or the skills to pull it off, he just wasn't willing to risk eternal mocking if it went wrong, or even worse, death. So Ianto had put down the box of donuts he'd just picked up in the all night store and run out the door, heading to the co-ordinates that Toshiko was feeding straight to his PDA. Shortly after arriving a piercing squeal had sounded through his ear and his comms had died. So now he was alone and a little scared waiting for Jack and Gwen to turn up and no doubt save the day. Ianto heard a sound behind him and turned quickly, coming face to face with gnashing teeth. "Shit." He muttered as the Weevil jumped him, and his world fell into darkness.

TW

"How is he?" Jack asked the doctor who had just emerged from Ianto's hospital room. The Welshman's injuries had been severe, and Jack knew that despite Owen's undeniable skills as a Medic, that the only place for Ianto was a hospital, and not their autopsy bay. "We've stopped the bleeding. He took a nasty blow to head when he collided with the wall… its touch and go I'm afraid. It's down to Mr Jones to fight… I'm sorry." The Doctor said sombrely before walking away, leaving Jack wide-eyed and open mouthed in the corridor. "Jack?" Owen appeared out of nowhere. "He's… I don't understand. If the bleedings stopped… he might still die?" Jack said softly. "Come on." Owen said heading into the hospital room with Jack close behind. "Oh my god." Jack breathed as he closed the gap between the door and the bed, where his young lover was led, his face bruised and swollen, stitches across his head, his chest covered in bandages to cover the Weevil's scratches and bites. Owen had told the paramedics that Ianto had been jumped by a couple of big, drunk men who'd pulled out a knife, and they seemed to buy it without question. Owen sighed as he put Ianto's file back on the end of the bed. "Jack he's got serious head injuries… he's not bleeding… internally or externally… he just needs to wake up… sooner rather than later." The team's medic explained. Jack dragged a chair from by the window and placed it beside the hospital bed, before settling in it, taking hold of Ianto's hand and stroking it gently. "He'll be okay." Owen said. "What if he isn't?" Jack asked, angry with his own doubts, but needing to offer them anyway. "He will be. He's a tough bastard Jack – you know that as well as any of us. All he's been through… he can make it through this." Owen said. "After all he's been through… you could understand if he doesn't want to." Jack said gently. "Jack." Owen started. Jack shook his head. "I'll call you." He said, never taking his eyes from Ianto. Owen nodded silently before slipping out the room, leaving Jack to his thoughts. "Come on Ianto… come back to me. You know how much you hate me looking after you… and until you wake up that's precisely what I'm going to do… so you'd better hurry up." He said with a small smile, as he remembered some of the other times he'd cared for Ianto, quite often despite the Welshman's protests.

TW

"Tissues… water… and medicine – anything else you need?" Jack asked as he secured the blankets around Ianto who was led in bed, nose shining a bright shade of red against his otherwise pale complexion, his eyelids drooping heavily. "Jack I'm fine… really… give me ten minutes and I'll be ready." Ianto protested as he tried to sit up, only to be knocked back into his bed by a heavy bought of coughing. "You don't sound fine." Jack pointed out as he handed him the glass of water. "It's just a cold… a small minor cold." Ianto slurred as his eyelids slid closed and he battled to reopen them. "It's big major flu Ianto Jones – and you are under strict orders to take a couple of days off bed rest." Jack said. "From who?" Ianto exclaimed as best he could, pushing the heavy bed sheets back off his body. "Your doctor, your boss, and your boyfriend." Jack said, replacing the sheets. "Two of those are the same person." Ianto pointed out, pouting at Jack. "Which makes me doubly right. Now get some sleep – I'm just in the lounge if you need anything." Jack said planting a soft kiss on Ianto's forehead. "You're not going to work?" Ianto asked. "The minute I walk out that door you'll be dragging your ass out of bed and trying to follow me… so I am sticking around… I'll be back in a few hours to give you more drugs." Jack made for the door. "You don't want to play doctors and nurses?" Ianto asked, wiggling his eyebrows somewhat unenthusiastically. Jack smirked. "I'd probably kill you. Now sleep." He said as he left the room, Ianto's muttering response just audible as he closed the door.

TW

Ianto only just made it to the bathroom in Jack's private quarters before he emptied his stomach contents into the toilet. Slumping back on the cold tiled floor he wiped his mouth with one hand, reaching up and flushing the toilet with his other. As he sat on the floor, waiting for the dizziness and the nausea to pass he flinched as the bathroom light flicked on, and Jack padded in to the room wearing his boxers and a tired expression. "You okay?" He asked as he ran one hand through his hair, which was lacking its usual immaculate appearance. "Been better." Ianto said quickly before being sick once more in the toilet. Jack padded across, filling a glass with cold water and handing it to the Welshman. "Thanks." Ianto said gently before rinsing his mouth out a few times before risking swallowing a few sips of the cold water. "I think we can now conclude that the chicken was not entirely cooked." He said as he closed his eyes and leant his head back against the wall. "I'm fine." Jack pointed out. "And as you are well aware, you certainly revel in telling me constantly, you don't get sick… ever. Bastard." Ianto said, his eyes still closed, his head still spinning. Jack smirked a little. "Sorry Ianto – no more cooking from me." He said softly. Ianto opened his eyes and looked up at Jack. "You gonna throw up again?" Jack asked. Ianto nodded a little. "Undoubtedly." He said simply. Jack slid down onto the floor beside Ianto and took hold of his hand lightly. "You might as well go back to bed Jack… I think I'll be here for the night." Ianto said. Jack shook his head. "And I'll be here to look after you. Least I can do." He said sincerely. Ianto smiled. "Thanks." He said gratefully, before turning and being sick once again in the toilet. "Bastard." He muttered, as Jack winced.

TW

"Ianto will you please let someone help you before you hurt yourself." Jack ordered from the gantry above the Hub. The Welshman was on crutches after tripping down the autopsy steps a couple of days earlier, going flying after falling over some equipment Owen hadn't put away properly. His ankle had snapped against the wall, and he'd be on crutches for a few weeks, but he was otherwise unscathed. But in true Ianto fashion he was stubbornly battling on, rejecting all offers of assistance, and now trying to carry a tray of coffees with one hand, whilst using a single crutch to cross the Hub. "Bit late for that sir. Note the cast on my foot." Ianto retorted as he concentrated intently on keeping the tray flat. "Tosh take the tray off him before he drops it." Jack said. Tosh stood up and made for where Ianto was edging across the room. "Tosh sit down – I'm not going to drop it." Ianto snapped. Tosh stood out of the way, but remained close. "Can't we just go into the kitchen to get our coffees when you've made them?" Gwen asked. "You'd think so… but for the past two years you've made me deliver them… so deliver them I shall." Ianto commented as he stumbled forward a few more steps, though not a drop of coffee spilt. "Ianto please… just let someone else deliver the coffee… make it by all means… none of us could live without your coffee… but please… let Owen deliver it or something." Jack pleaded. "I am not a bloody waiter." Owen snapped. "Neither am I!" Ianto spat back. Jack screamed out in frustration as he descended the steps from his office and swiftly snatched the tray from Ianto, slamming it down on the nearest desk, hot coffee sloshing over the sides of each mug. "Stop fighting me on this Ianto – you either allow us to help you for a bloody change or I'll send you home till you get that cast off. For once in your life let someone help you… please." Jack's voice became softer as he spoke. Ianto sighed as he nodded reluctantly. "Sorry guys." He muttered. "Now… Owen – you are officially on delivery duty, seeing as though it's your fault we're in this mess. Ianto – my office. And let me bring the coffee." Jack said, picking up two mugs from the tray and heading up to his office, Ianto limping behind. Jack held open the door for Ianto with his foot as he kept hold of the two mugs and the Welshman limped inside and sat on the nearest chair. Jack placed the two mugs on the desk as he sat in his own chair. "You are allowed to be looked after Ianto… I know you hate it… I know you hate showing weakness… I know you hate needing help with anything… but please… let me help you. I promise you can go back to your usual stubbornness once that cast is off… okay?" "I am not stubborn." Ianto said. Jack raised one eyebrow, mimicking an expression Ianto had mastered years ago. "Fine. I'll just sit here and look pretty should I?" The younger man grumbled. Jack grinned. "Perfect."

TW

The heart monitor continued to beep sombrely as Jack clutched Ianto's hand and kept his gaze fixed on his bruised and battered face. "Don't you dare die on me Ianto... I've done it to you a hundred times I know... but I couldn't bear to sit here and watch you slip away... you look so fragile and small... and it would be so easy for you to give up and let go... but I won't let you... I need you... I love you… you have to come back to me… I promise I'll never fuss around you again… just come back to me." Jack's voice choked as a tear slid down his cheek, and he closed his eyes to stem the flow. "I might just hold you to that." Ianto's Welsh lilt croaked. Jack's eyes flew open to find Ianto awake, one eye open, the other unable to open with the swelling. "I don't mind… just as long as you're around to hold me at all." Jack said with a tearful smile. Ianto smiled carefully. "I'm not going anywhere… and I love you too." He said softly. Jack grinned as he stood up and placed a gentle kiss on Ianto's lips. "Welcome back." He whispered. "It's good to be back." Ianto said before Jack kissed him again.


End file.
